If
by mzmroxx4
Summary: If in the case Tadase and Amu were to break up, this is how it would be done. Dedicated to the Tadase bashers.


_I dedicate this one-shot to all the vicious Tadase-haters._

**.**

* * *

**.**

TADASE WAITED AT THE bridge with a heavy mind.

There was so much to think about, so much to process and make sense of. And he didn't even know where to start. Or he, at least, had an idea of how to. But that was a nerve-wracking step.

He ran a hand through his disheveled, blond hair, and sighed. He looked at his phone's clock: it was nearly eleven at night but she was going to come regardless. She needed to. He needed to do this.

Finally, she called out to him. "Tadase-kun."

He looked her way and sucked in a breath. He stood from his former leaning position and smiled a bit. But it was filled with melancholy, and something in Amu told her this late-night meeting wouldn't be good.

She wished she put on something better than what she wore. Even though Tadase wore a sweatshirt and jeans, old sneakers on his feet, she felt even more underdressed in her freaking pajamas. And the ugly, yellow ones she's owned since elementary. Gosh she was twenty one for crying out loud! The pink-haired girl made a mental note to go shopping for better pajamas.

She licked her lips and stood next to her boyfriend. Tadase sighed. His feelings truly changed, hadn't they? They were close enough for their hands to touch, for him to hold her, but he didn't have the urge to anymore. He no longer felt compelled to reach out to her. The distance had grown and they…grew apart.

Maybe it was that fight they had two weeks ago that made the distance prominent to him. Maybe it was how he didn't have the desire to make love to her anymore. Maybe it was how when they kissed or touched or shared any intimate moment together it lacked that passion.

When did this happen?

Neither one of them must've been paying attention to notice the growing distance. Or maybe one of them knew of it already, and was trying to hold onto the relationship. But even if that was the case, the relationship was still disintegrating. And while it didn't particularly feel good, it didn't feel like the end of it all either.

So…maybe it was for the best.

Tadase hadn't spoken since she arrived. She wondered what was troubling him. But Tadase, as they grew, had become accustomed to doing things at random. Sometimes she'd get home and he was preparing a large dinner. Sometimes he'd come into the bath with her and wash her back, his kisses along her back warming her up for something later. And sometimes he'd call her out just to walk with her.

She looked out to the river beneath the bridge. She hoped it was that.

"The water looks pretty at night," she said, fingers drumming along the wooden edge.

"Hmm…""

She glanced at him, hazel eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

He figured it was best to get this over with. He didn't want to let these feelings drag on. And it wasn't fair to her. With a deep breath, he spoke, "I don't think I can do this anymore, Amu-chan."

He always called her Amu-chan. Ever since elementary.

He looked at her, and she could see the emotions swirling in his magenta eyes. She swallowed hard. "…what do you mean?"

"I'm not…we've grown apart. I know you've noticed it, if even a little bit." And she did but she had no intention of admitting that. "We aren't how we used to be anymore. My feelings for you, Amu-chan, aren't how they used to be. They aren't as strong anymore and the distance that grew between us finally had me recognize it."

She sucked in her lip and looked out to the river. The moon gave it such a brilliant glow.

She refused to cry.

He sighed. Her hands were trembling. He didn't want this to be hard, but it seemed some things were inevitable. "Amu-chan, come here."

She refused to resist.

She fell into him and allowed him to hold her in his strong arms. Her trembles shook him. His eyes had become glassy but he allowed Amu to do the crying for them both. "Why?" she asked over and over. "Why did this happen?"

He kissed the top of her head, fingers running through her hair. "As we grow older, our feelings change. I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I'm the only one who feels this way." At that, she gripped his sweatshirt. "You feel this way, too. I know you do."

She sobbed. "…I'm so sorry."

He rested his cheek atop her head. "Don't be." He shut his eyes. "But I think this is where our story ends, Amu-chan." Her shaking had stopped and he, with hesitance, released her. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled hard. She looked hideous when she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Tadase-kun. I really am."

He smiled at her. "What are you sorry about? You've done nothing wrong." She looked down at her feet.

"I still have every intention of being your friend. But…for now…we need some time apart."

She licked her lips but nodded.

To her surprise, he stepped forward and kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes tight.

"I'll walk you home."

He did. He didn't hold her hand.

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Tadase wouldn't break up with Amu because he a) found someone else and thought they were better; b) because he's gay; and c) because he's just a jerk. **

**He'd have a VALID reason. And I think this is how he would do it.**

**Bring on the hate.**

**~Meme**


End file.
